


Nearly Headless Nick and Neville

by aquarium_seeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Neville Always Loses Something, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarium_seeds/pseuds/aquarium_seeds
Summary: Nearly Headless Nick had seen a lot in his time. As the un-dead ghost of Gryffindor Tower, there wasn’t much that would surprise him. That was before Neville Longbottom.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Nearly Headless Nick and Neville

Neville Longbottom was something of a fascination for most of the Hogwarts ghosts. Not many students paid attention to or interacted with the ghosts after their initial fright during their first year Welcoming Feast. But Neville was so often wandering the corridors lost, or searching for an object he had misplaced, that he had made a tentative friendship with many of the Hogwarts ghosts. 

“Hello, Nick.”

“Hello, Neville! What brings you down the corridor this day?”

“Trevor’s gone again,” replied Neville glumly. “I last saw him in Transfiguration. I turned him into a teapot-- well,” he blushed. “I tried to turn him into a teapot. I only managed to give him a spout and handle before he hopped off. And now I can’t find him.”

Neville’s ability to lose everything he touched was astounding. There was a running bet between the Red Baron and the Grey Lady on how many things Neville would misplace by the end of the year. The ghosts of Hogwarts did not usually pay attention to the students (they were so young, and often had very little in common with the ghosts) but to Neville, they did. 

“Sorry,” said Nick. “I haven’t seen your toad. Have you checked the lavatories?” Trevor usually seemed to end up in some lavatory or other, when he wasn’t found in the rafters above the Great Hall. 

“I’d forgotten to check there,” Neville brightened considerably. “But I will! Thanks, Nick!” Neville gave a little wave and dashed down the hall. Nick was left shaking his head (always a precarious occupation, as it set his severed neck to wobbling) and smiled as he waved goodbye to Neville’s retreating back.


End file.
